La habitación de los deseos
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: John encuentra una habitación muy especial en la oficina de correos para navidad.


**Este fic participa en el reto de calendario de adviento del foro Groovy Mutations, con la propuesta: Esfera azul (Arrepentimiento).**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de marvel, y fox y qué se yo, yo solo me divierto haciendo que estos chicos sufran.**

 **#NavidadesMutantes #GroovyMutations**

* * *

Hace años, antes de que el profesor te tomara en su cuidado, antes de que Bobby se convirtiera en tu mejor amigo, antes de que posteriormente se convirtiera en tu novio, antes de que la vida se tornara fácil y de que al fin pudieras sonreír con sinceridad y decir sin duda alguna, que si, definitivamente eres feliz.

Antes de todo eso eras un chico pobre, de quién sus padres no se preocupaban y que jamás conseguía regalos de navidad, o dulces en las calcetas, o una cálida noche en que no se oyera el ruido de un ratón. No con las ratas en tus paredes y tus padres gritándose entre ellos y a veces gritándote a ti, con odio y resentimiento en la voz.

"Cierra la boca Johnny." Violentamente gruñido en tu dirección cuando pediste un libro para navidad por primera vez. "No tenemos dinero para estas idioteces." Murmurado por tu madre el año en que pediste lentes cuando te diste cuenta de que apenas podías leer bien sin ellos. Y "No te molestes este año, niño." El ultimo año en que pediste algo antes de que el profesor te encontrara.

Pero ahora eres feliz, real y genuinamente feliz, no hay navidad que pase sin que recibas un regalo bien pensado, no hay día en que la profesora Ororo no te de un chocolate a escondidas de Scott que jamás permite que coman golosinas cuando no es un día especial, y no hay un día que pase en que Bobby no te bese con dulzura en la boca, descansando tu frente con la suya solo por unos cuantos segundos que se sienten como horas, y abrazando tu cuerpo al suyo y susurrando que te ama, con la voz pesada y sincera en el oído.

Pero la idea, de esos niños que son como tú lo eras antes, esos niños que no tienen la seguridad de la escuela para chicos súper dotados. Que no tienen a adultos responsables cuidando de ellos, porque ellos solo son niños y simplemente no deberían tener que ser responsable de sí mismos. Que no tienen a una persona que los aman más que a nada a su lado, validándolos porque a veces es necesario, amándolos y expresando su amor sin miedo.

Es una tarde cuando sales con Bobby al correo, esperando dejar una carta para sus padres, y después, si tienen tiempo, poder comprar un cono de helado.

El correo es como cualquier otra oficina del gobierno, todo pasillos estériles y filas que parecen interminables. Lo peor es que Bobby no tiene ningún interés de besarte en público hasta que la fila se torne un poco más corta. Así que finalmente decides merodear un poco por las oficinas de correo.

Tosas las oficinas son iguales, excepto una; esta tiene la puerta roja y abierta, dentro de ella hay un gran árbol de navidad rebosante de grandes esferas rojas y robusto tinsel blanco, la habitación en sí, decorada con materiales reciclados y sus paredes estampadas con docenas de dibujos hechos por niños sin lugar a dudas. Por su puerta, puedes ver a niño tras niño entrar y salir con sus caritas enmarcadas con expresiones que fluctúan entre la emoción y la esperanza.

"¿Qué es esta habitación?" Le preguntas al guardia en la puerta.

Él te sonríe como los guardias rara vez suelen hacerlo si no eres el profesor Xavier o una chica linda, "Está es la sala de los deseos." Te explica con una sonrisa dulce. "Aquí los niños menos afortunados pueden escribir cartas a santa y algunas personas caritativas pueden leer las cartas y cumplir el sueño de un niño o niña."

Tú, sin darte cuenta te quedas toda la tarde leyendo cartas de niños que a veces te recuerdan tanto a ti que duele. Es así como te encuentra Bobby, sentado en el suelo, rodeado de posibles cartas para cumplir sus deseos y los ojos un poco húmedos (aunque eso jamás se lo admitirás a nadie.)

"Quiero cumplir con los deseos de todos estos chicos." Gruñes amargadamente para ti mismo cuando Bobby al fin se sienta a tu lado.

Él solo sonríe, besa tu nuca y arregla las cartas que tú esparciste por todo el piso en una sola pila organizada. "Estoy seguro de que si las llevamos todas a la mansión algunos otros se animaran a cumplir con los deseos de estos niños.

Cuando llegas a la mansión rápidamente se dan cuenta de que faltan cartas para todas las personas en la escuela, estudiantes y profesores, que quieren encargarse de un deseo, al final deben hacer dos viajes más al correo para que todos puedan tomar una carta.

No hay una mejor sensación que cuando el profesor de dice lo orgulloso que está de ti.

No podrías pedir por nada más.

* * *

 **Espero que les guste y recuerden...**

 **Los reviews son amor.**


End file.
